darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Jaldraocht Pyramid
The Jaldraocht Pyramid, also known as Azzanadra's Pyramid or simply The Pyramid (it was the first pyramid released) is located south of the Bandit Camp in the Kharidian Desert. It is a key location in the quest Desert Treasure, and upon completion of said quest, can be used by players to switch their spell book to Ancient Magicks or back. During the quest, players must use the main entrance of the pyramid to get in, which requires them to run past attacking creatures (see below) while dodging traps. The pyramid has four levels, each of which is larger in width than the last. Some players consider getting through to be of some difficulty, as the traps will send the player back to the entrance. After the completion of the quest, players may use the south entrance to return to the centre of the pyramid without frustration. After completion of the Desert Treasure quest, players can buy the Ancient staff from Eblis for 80,000 coins. If they happen to lose it, they can buy one from another player or kill mummies inside Jaldraocht for another. Inside, close to Azzanadra's chamber, a few spiderwebs can be found. Investigating them gives the message "You need the guard's permission to do that." This could hint to either a Desert Treasure sequel, or that Jagex reused the spiderwebs from the Murder Mystery quest. Searching the sarcophagi within the pyramid (but outside the throne room) can yield small treasure such as Sapphire rings, though it is definitely unwise to search the sarcophagi while running through the pyramid for Desert Treasure. History During the God Wars, many enormous battles were fought within the Kharidian desert. Azzanadra, a powerful Zarosian Mahjarrat, was an active warrior who fought in the desert to protect the Zarosian groups who fled into the desert when Zaros fell. Azzanadra was incredibly powerful, and wiped out enormous armies on his own. Because Azzanadra was nearly invincible, he was a great danger to the armies of Saradomin and Zamorak, and so a group of Zamorakians decided to bring him down. They cast a spell upon him which bound Azzanadra's power into four diamonds. The Pyramid may have been built to imprison Azzandra, although its architecture and the fact that it contains ancient Zarosian warrior mages buried in its catacombs indicates that it is likely a much older structure built some time during the Second Age by followers of Zaros. During Desert Treasure, the player found the four diamonds and used it to release Azzanadra from the pyramid. Getting there The fastest way to reach the Pyramid is to use the Jaldraocht teleport of the Pharaoh's sceptre or Sceptre of the Gods. The second fastest way is by using a Camulet and teleporting just north west of the pyramid (where the Quest icon is on the map below). The third fastest way is to use a bandit camp loadstone and walk to the pyramid. All three are much faster than using a ring of duelling (or operating the enchanted broomstick) followed by the Magic carpet teleport system. Players that have completed the Desert Treasure quest may use the Bandit Camp lodestone and run south to the pyramid. High level slayers may also wish to use a Slayer ring to teleport to Pollnivneach and run southwest. Overview :The levels in the pyramid are numbered in the order the player encounters them in the Desert Treasure quest. The exterior of the pyramid is not dangerous, other than the effects of Desert heat. Heat is not a factor inside the pyramid, but almost all of the interior is dangerous, with Mummies roaming about, Scarab swarms occasionally boiling out of the floor, and mummies sometimes spontaneously popping out of sarcophagi. Also, on Levels 1-3, random traps in the floor occasionally open up underneath the player, depositing the player outside, next to the south side of the pyramid. (The scarab swarms, spontaneous mummies, and traps cannot be detected in advance.) The room containing the altar on Level 4, however, is safe. It is recommended that players use weight-reducing items in the pyramid. This is important, as the floor traps are less likely to trigger for lighter players (20 kg or less) and will almost not trigger at all for a player with a weight of 0 kg or less. (Players with high agility levels also avoid many of the traps.) The traps do not stop your forward motion so opening your house options will prevent most if not all traps from triggering. Being attacked closes the options so be sure to reopen. A map of the pyramid Every floor is covered with mummies and scarab swarms except the Altar room. Caution should be taken while traveling in the pyramid due to the heavy population of aggressive enemies and traps. The correct paths for each floor has been highlighted on the map. The Ancient Magick altar will not recharge prayer points, but can convert the player's magic abilities to the Ancient Magicks. Inhabitants * Mummies * Scarab swarms nl:Jaldraocht Pyramid fi:Jaldraocht Pyramid Category:Locations Category:Kharidian Desert